1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and an authentication method, and more particularly, to a mobile device and an authentication method capable of ensuring security of the mobile device utilized in a mobile payment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently non-cash transactions are more and more popular and various payment systems of e-commerce have been already developed, such as a credit card, a debit card, a stored money card, a digital wallet, an e-cash, a mobile payment system, an electronic check, or etc. On the other hand, with the rapid growth of mobile device markets (such as a smart phone), a mobile payment system of e-commerce for a user to perform a payment by the mobile device becomes one of the most popular topics.
In the mobile payment system, a user transmits an identity data to a client by the mobile device, such as transmitting a personal identification or bank information to the client. Then, the client transmits the identity data to a service (such as a bank, a credit center, or etc.) to confirm whether the identity data is correct and perform an authentication. When the service determines that the identity data is legal, the service performs a payment for consumption by the user to the client. As a result, a mobile electrical transaction is completed.
However, when the mobile device does not have any security mechanism for the mobile payment system, if the user loses the mobile device, any person may easily perform the electrical transaction by the lost mobile device, or a criminal client may secretly perform an abnormal electrical transaction with the mobile device rather than inform the user. These situations will cause the user great loss of money. Thus, how to ensure security of the mobile device utilized in the mobile payment system is an important problem for improvement.